Dean's Girl: Hurt
by yankeegirl14
Summary: Emily's thoughts after her night in the bar with Dean. Second in the 'Dean's Girl' series.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural.**

 **Author's Note: If you haven't read my other story, 'Dean's Girl: The Beginning', you might want to just to know who the character is. Thank you guys so much for reading!**

He was hurting and she longed to reach out and help him but she had a dilemma, she didn't even know him. All Emily Smith knew was that his name was Dean Winchester, he had hustled her in pool and he could drink a hell of a lot of beer. She also knew that he had a breathtaking smile and that he could make her laugh about anything. He was gruff and sweet at the same time. He called her sweetheart and his sultry voice made her weak in the knees.

As they laid in bed together she stared at his sleeping face. Perfect green eyes were hidden behind closed lids, tinged purple from being sleep deprived. His face looked peaceful as he slept, but if he was the kind of guy that she pegged him for then peace wasn't what he had in his life at all times.

'Poor thing', she thought. 'He doesn't even know all the evil things out there.'

Dean twitched in his sleep and she reached out to place a hand on his chest and rub a small circle in an attempt to soothe him. He moved his hand to his chest to grab hers and those beautiful eyes fluttered once before permanently closing. His warm calloused hand engulfing her delicate, silk one. Emily stayed still until she heard his breathing completely even out again. She knew this one night stand would go down in history as the 'best one-night in her life', and she wasn't the type to have relationships, not with hunting and always being on the road, but she couldn't help but want to stay in bed with him a little longer. She knew she should get out of his hotel and sneak away with shoes in her hand but for the moment she was going to just lay there and enjoy being in someone else's arms.

It wasn't often that she felt safe and not on guard. After years of hunting, she had learned that even the most picture-perfect people could be demons. And after years of being lied to and burned by normal everyday humans, she learned that the more ordinary ones could be demons as well. Different and identical at the same time.

Being a hunter to Emily meant that she was on call 24/7. It meant late nights and early mornings. Long drives and sore bones. Diners to keep the body alive and bars to keep the mind numb. No one could understand her life, and she didn't expect them to.

That's why it was so odd that she felt this sense of trust towards Dean. He didn't know how to protect her from the supernatural dangers out there, hell he probably wouldn't even know how to protect _himself_. She pitied him for that. But she couldn't help how safe he made her feel. She hadn't had that in a long time and she was clinging onto it in a way that felt like desperation.

They had fucked multiple times throughout the night but each time, to Emily, it felt more passionate than the last. She kept trying to tell herself that it had just been a fun screw and that it meant nothing else, but it did to her. She had been so deprived of feeling needed for so long and the feeling he gave her was intoxicating. She knew she was wanted, she felt that every time a man "accidentally" touched her ass in the bar or when the greasy men would hit on her and make crude jokes, but by the time Dean and her had both finished for the third time, she felt needed.

Every time he pulled her lips in for a kiss, she could feel the desperation in them. And when they had sex it was like he was letting go all of his hurt. The man was pouring out emotions and she sensed every one of them. Emily knew that she was his distraction, just as he was hers, but she felt this hunger for something more. Remorse crept up on her slowly because she knew she couldn't have what she wanted, what she _needed_. For the moment though, she was going to pretend that it was more, and she was going to pretend that the man holding her wanted the same thing.


End file.
